


Happy Birthday

by weddingbells



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weddingbells/pseuds/weddingbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's JJ's birthday, and everyone is coming to celebrate him. But George has a special gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> People wanted me to write some birthday sex so here it is :D Please tell me what you think x

”Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear JJ...”

JJ grins at the sight of all the people standing up around him, singing to him (it was great to get birthday songs from your musician friends, because they could sing in harmonies and it is beautiful) and the way the candles looks on his birthday cake. It is beautiful, just beautiful.

Okay, so maybe he’s turning 25 but he still feels like this is as exciting as when he was a kid.

“Thank you guys.” He says, smiling at everyone when the song ends. “Really, beautiful. I love you.”

“Open up my gift first!” Jaymi says, eager as a little boy when he pushes a beautifully wrapped present in front of JJ. Olly coughs.

“Okay, it’s from both me and Olly.” Jaymi grins and Olly looks pleased. JJ laughs and starts to unwrap the present, and soon he finds himself with a gift card.

“It’s for the pet store, so that we can go buy some fish for our fish tank!” Olly explains when JJ looks confused. “Isn’t it great?”

“Oh my god, amazing!” JJ says and he really means it. He’d love to actually have some fish in the tank.

“Now, open mine!” Josh says and JJ laughingly puts the gift card away to open up Josh’s present instead.

\--

It took a long time to open the gifts and finish the cake, but soon the guests started to leave and JJ found himself feeling really tired. Oh, maybe he is getting old after all. He said goodnight to the guests still hanging out in the living room talking to Jaymi and Olly, and excused himself to go to bed instead.

It didn’t really feel that fun to go to bed before the guests had even left but yeah, he was tired after all and he didn’t think he would be such a good company if he spent all the time yawning anyway.

He brushes his teeth and walks back to his room, opening up his laptop just to go through some happy birthday tweets and posts on tumblr before actually going to bed.

He was just about to turn off the computer (big smile on his face because of all the birthday wishes) when his door opens. Puzzled he turns around and notices George sneaking into his room, closing the door carefully behind him.

“Oh, George, hi.” JJ says, still puzzled. “I thought you and Josh were leaving, didn’t you…”

“I… yeah, we were.” George says, taking a few steps towards JJ and JJ looks at him and it was weird, because George looks almost nervous and he is blushing, and JJ couldn’t really understand why.

“Uhm, I…”

“I didn’t get you a gift.” George says, and JJ shakes his head.

“George, it doesn’t really matter, I don’t need gifts really, I have everything I could ask for…”

“I just didn’t know what to get you.” George says, walking closer to JJ by every word and JJ swallows. Wow, this was stupid. Why did he feel all nervous all of a sudden? “I mean, I thought I’d get you like, something to remind you of your jockey days, or something funny about you being halfway to 50 or just some really nice chocolate…”

George was rambling. JJ swallows again, shaking his head.

“You didn’t have to get me anything, George. I’m happy with the cake and the song and that you came over, really.”

George takes another step closer to JJ and JJ realizes that now they are only inches apart, George is practically standing in his personal space and JJ can see everything on George’s face, his f _ucking dimples_ and the way his feathery hair falls down in his eyes, the slight hint of pink blush on his cheeks and all the tiny little freckles.

When George doesn’t say anything, just stares at JJ with beautiful, big brown eyes JJ opens his mouth to speak again, just to stop this from turning into awkward silence. But then George lifts his hand to softly let his fingers brush against JJ’s cheek.

“I was just thinking…” George mumbles and lets his fingers move over JJ’s jawline, almost moving up to touch his lips. “Or I… I’ve been thinking a lot lately…”

“Really?” JJ whispers, trying not to sound nervous but his body is _shaking_. “About what?”

“Well, it’s just… sometimes I wonder if those things we say in interviews, if they are true.” George murmurs and his voice is deep and almost raspy and for some reason it makes JJ’s breath hitch.

“Like what?” JJ asks and George moves even closer, their lips now so close and JJ is so painfully aware that if he just leans in a slight bit, his lips will be on George’s and they would be kissing and he doesn’t even know why they’re not kissing already.

“If you would kiss me... if we could date…” George mumbles and his eyes are half closed when he looks at JJ’s lips, following the movement of them. His fingers touch JJ’s lips and JJ feels himself being slowly driven towards madness. Damn George Shelley.

“I…” JJ begins, but then the rest of the sentence is lost when George leans in, closing the distance and capturing JJ’s mouth with his own.

George tastes of frosting from the cake, of coffee and milk, he tastes like JJ couldn’t even imagine he would taste like and his mouth opens up eagerly, wanting more, wanting everything and George’s hands move up to nuzzle JJ’s neck as JJ’s hands gets buried in the mess of George’s curls, holding both their heads still so that they can’t escape the kiss and JJ doesn’t want it to end.

George’s tongue darts over JJ’s lips and plunges into JJ’s mouth with a tiny bit of force and JJ accepts him, letting their tongues touch, lick and JJ is pleased when he gets to taste every corner of George’s mouth and it is amazing, so amazing that JJ wants to kick himself for not doing this sooner, not kissing George until now.

George sighs when he pulls away and JJ whimpers, already missing George’s lips.

“I’m sorry, maybe I shouldn’t have done that.” George whispers and JJ wants to scream.

“No, I…”

“Unless you…” George looks at JJ and then at the door, and JJ can read his mind and decides that he’s not going to let this opportunity slip out of his hands.

He’s just locked the door, hoping that no one will hear it, and then George has him pinned to the wall.

JJ is surprised by how strong George is, he doesn’t look so strong but when he grabs JJ’s wrist, pinning them to the door and kissing JJ fiercely, JJ has to admit to being wrong.

George catches JJ’s bottom lip, suckling and biting, as his hands starts tugging at JJ’s clothes instead.

“I want you.” He murmurs and his eyes are almost black with lust and JJ guesses his own are too, and he can feel his dick straining in his all too tight jeans and he curses himself for wearing them today because it’s a pain.

“Mhm.” He mumbles, words being muffled by George’s mouth covering his again, sloppy and wet and absolutely fantastic.

JJ’s fingers finds the buttons on George’s shirt and one by one he unbuttons them until George’s tummy becomes exposed, as with his chest and JJ let his fingers touch the naked skin, loving the feeling of it, before he pushes George’s shirt down his arms so that it falls to the floor.

George lets go of JJ’s lips only to be able to pull JJ’s shirt over his head, leaving him half naked too, and then George wraps his arms around JJ’s neck, pulling him closer and JJ feels their naked skin against each other and his dick is practically screaming to be let out right now, he’s so hard he can’t even think.

“George, I…” JJ mumbles and then George pushes JJ on top of the bed, positioning himself on the floor between his legs, letting his palm touch JJ’s erection.

“Hello.” George mumbles, eyes still dark with lust as he strokes the erection through the fabric, causing JJ to gasp in need of more friction.

“George, please.” JJ pleads and George let his slender fingers work on JJ’s buttons and zippers, pulling down JJ’s jeans with a little struggle considering how tight they are, leaving JJ in his boxer briefs.

JJ lifts his head to be able to see when George pulls his own pants down and then when he is too only dressed in boxers, he lays down on top of JJ, and JJ is more than pleased when he feels that George is not only rock hard just like he is, but also really big.

George starts grinding their crotches together and JJ wants to scream, but he has to remind himself of the fact that Jaymi, Olly and probably a few of their guests are still in the living room and could probably hear them, so he bites his lip and tries to be quiet as he feels George’s dick sliding against his own, even through the fabric feels like the best sensation ever.

JJ lets his hand move over George’s back, down to cup his arse, giving it a squeeze that has George moaning into his mouth.

“I want you.” George mumbles again and JJ lets one his hands stay on George’s arse, as the other one move to the front to cup his erection instead, palming it. George moans a little again, letting his lips rest against JJ’s collarbone, before sucking and biting down on the skin, leaving a love bite that will probably be impossible to hide in the morning but JJ doesn’t care. He licks behind George’s ear, before resting his mouth on the earlobe.

“Have you ever…” He whispers, and George’s breath hitches when he replies.

“Maybe… one time… or two times… maybe three times.”

JJ snickers, enjoying this a bit too much.

“Oh you slut, George Shelley.”

“Hey, stop slutshaming or I might not do this.” George grins into JJ’s skin, before letting his hand slip inside JJ’s boxers and finally, finally, grabbing JJ’s dick. JJ gasps and then remembers that he shouldn’t make too much noise so he bites down on his lip again, trying to keep quiet as George somehow manages to pump his erection with slow, rough pumps of the wrist as he with the other hands pulls down JJ’s boxers, leaving him completely nude.

JJ doesn’t want to wait then, so he grabs George’s boxers as well, pulling them down so that George’s erection could spring free, thick, red, long and beautiful and JJ has to take a moment to admire it before he looks up at George who is staring down at him, hand still around JJ’s dick.

“I…” George mumbles and then JJ lowers his head, teasingly licking the head of George’s dick, giving extra attention to the slit which has George falling down on the bed, giving JJ the chance to straddle his legs, putting him in a position where he can easily take more and more of George in his mouth.

George’s shaft is hot and already leaking with precome, and JJ lets one hand wrap around it so that he can pump and suck at the same time and it seems to be enjoyable because when he looks up George is biting down on a pillow, obviously trying not to scream and that just spurs JJ on and he tries to take even more of George, all the way to the back of his throat until he is reminded that he actually does have a gag reflex.

He starts sucking and licking the head of George’s dick instead, until George’s hands get tangled in his hair, pulling him up towards his face.

“No, don’t… I want to come… when you’re inside me.” George mumbles and JJ has to bite down at the nearest thing not to yell out, which happens to be George’s shoulder, leaving a red mark there. He could come right there just from hearing those words.

“Are you sure?”

“So fucking sure.” George mumbles, completely wrecked already. “You got stuff?”

JJ reaches over to his nightstand, finding a bottle of lube and a condom quickly. George looks at the condom and then pushes it away.

“No, I don’t want you to… I want it to be you.”

JJ swallows.

“You sure…”

“You’re clean, right? So am I… let’s just… I want it to be you. Please.” George mumbles and JJ kisses his neck down to his nipples before squirting out some lube on his fingers, slicking them up, tracing them down George’s spine to find his entrance.

It’s tight, really tight, even when JJ only tries to slowly push one finger inside and George tenses up, and JJ kisses him slowly to get him to relax.

“George, are you sure, I…”

“Yes, yes, I’m okay just… please, go on.” George gasps and JJ feels the ring of muscle slowly relaxing and he can push his finger inside slowly, feeling George clenching around him and it is pretty amazing.

George’s cheeks are flushed and he gasps when JJ lets two fingers slide inside him instead, touching, scissoring, opening him up more and more until George is begging for more and JJ lets three fingers slide inside, and now it’s really easy.

“I want you now.” George gasps, looking at JJ like JJ is the only thing in this world right now. “Please.”

JJ groans, this is too hot and he is just so hard, his dick is leaking and he really wants this so bad.

He positions himself so that he is in front of George’s entrance, the head of his dick teasing the entrance as he lifts George’s legs up to access him easier.

“Are you sure? This won’t ruin anything…” JJ asks but George is completely gone and he grabs a hold of JJ’s neck, pulling him deep into a kiss before whispering into his ear.

“Fuck me now.”

JJ groans again and now he can’t resist so slowly, really slowly he pushes himself inside, inch by inch.

George is tight, really tight and he clenches around JJ’s dick so perfectly and JJ closes his eyes as he pushes himself inside deeper and deeper until he hears a whimper from George. He blinks.

“George, is it…”

“It’s okay.” George whispers and bites his bottom lip. “I… you can move, it’s okay.”

JJ looks at the younger boy, about to ask again if it’s okay but then George pushes himself down on JJ’s dick and JJ can feel himself throbbing and needing more, so he puts his hands on each side of George’s head, and slowly starts to push himself in, and slide in and out.

It’s a bit tricky to find the right rhythm but soon JJ manages to find the right movement to be able to hit George’s prostate with every thrust.

The first time George practically screams out and JJ has to cover his mouth with his, drowning the scream in kisses, turning it into muffled moans instead.

“Harder.” George gasps, his eyes black and blurry and JJ isn’t really sure he can go harder but he tries, and George wraps his arms and legs around him, pulling him closer.

They are sweaty and their bodies slide against each other and JJ feels the taste of George’s sweat on his lips and the way he clenches around him and JJ has to bite down on George’s shoulder again, leaving yet another bruise but both boys are too far gone to care anymore.

When JJ starts to feel his climax building up, the familiar sensation in his lower stomach, he reaches out to grab George’s erection, pumping it again.

“Nngh, JJ I’m so close…” George mumbles. “You feel so good inside me, god…”

“You feel good, you’re so tight, I…” JJ tries to speak but it’s almost impossible with everything going on, his ability to form words is lost in all the passion, heat and sweat.

“You’re huge.” George mumbles and JJ wants to say that it isn’t true, George is so much bigger but now he is really close, and he doesn’t want to do anything but moan and groan.

“George, I think I’m gonna…”

“It’s okay, me too JJ, me too.” George gasps and JJ groans, hiding his face in George’s neck before he comes hard, harder than he has in a long time, completely filling George with hot spunk that doesn’t seem to stop.

George gasps by the feeling of JJ coming and it only takes a few more pumps of JJ’s wrists before George comes too, his come covering his stomach and JJ’s hands.

JJ breathes heavily, sliding out of George and George gasps, and JJ rolls over, laying down next to George in bed, panting hard and trying to catch his breath, trying to remember how to function properly.

George is gasping too, looking at JJ who then brings his hand, covered in George’s come up to his mouth, licking it clean while George is looking. George groans and hides his face in the pillow.

“Too hot.”

“You’re hot, love.”

George takes a couple of deep breaths, and when his breathing seems to be back to almost normal, he sits up in the bed, searching the room with his eyes for his clothes. JJ sits up as well, kissing George’s shoulder.

“You’re leaving?”

“Uhm.” George turns red. “Yeah, I…  I should… ugh, where’s my clothes…”

JJ watches George get dressed, wondering how everything turned so awkward all of a sudden.

Then it hits him.

“George…” He asks slowly, almost a bit afraid of what the reply will be. “That… it was your first time, wasn’t it?”

George turns deep red, and he turns away from JJ as he puts his pants on.

“I…”

JJ hides his face in his hands.

“Oh my god, it was your first time. Why didn’t you tell me?”

George turns around, looking at JJ almost with tears in his eyes.

“I… I just… it’s your birthday and I thought…It’s a gift… and I know that you… And I figured you’d want to… and you’re like, experienced, and I didn’t think you’d like a virg…”

“George.” JJ jumps out of bed, taking a few quick steps towards the curly boy, wrapping him in a tight embrace. “I… I don’t care, if you’ve been with hundreds of guys or girls or if you’ve been with no one, I just… why did you think you had to lie?”

George swallows and looks down.

“You’re just… you’re JJ, you hang around with Rylan and Josh and they are… and here I am, and I like you so much like, I can’t keep my eyes off of you and I thought that if you thought that I was… like them, you’d want me more than if I…”

JJ shakes his head and kisses George’s forehead softly.

“I like you, George. For… for who you are, not some kind of… ideal.”

George blinks, and his cheeks are flushed when he looks up at JJ.

“Really? And… you’re not mad?”

JJ shakes his head.

“I just… I wish you’d told me, I didn’t want to… hurt you or anything.”

George shakes his head.

“You didn’t. It was really nice.”

JJ smiles and pulls George even closer, his arms tight around George’s waist.

“I agree.”

George leans his head against JJ’s neck and kisses the skin there softly before mumbling.

“Happy birthday, JJ. I love you.”


End file.
